Romance Is In The Air
by dawnrochelle
Summary: A two shot of Riza and Roys wedding and reception though someone might steal the show at the reception . Random story my friend and I were writing.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Katie though.**

**A/N: Dresses will soon be on my profile**

Katie was running around doing last minute details while Riza was in one of the upstairs room of the church chaning into her dress. Katie was already in her bridesmaid dress, her hair pinned up in a simple but elegant style.

"Uncle Roy!" Katie ran over to him, making sure not to trip in the heels, "Where are the rings? I need to give them to Edward,"

"What the-?" Roy stared wide eyed at his niece. "What are you wearing?!"

Katie suddenly looked down at her dress, "What do you mean? Its my Maid of Honor dress..."

"You look about 10 years older. Do you want men to be mauling you?"

"Oh, my god Uncle Roy. The only person here who is slightly near my age is Edward. And trust me you /dont/ have to worry about that. Now, can I have the rings please?"

He sighed. "Fine." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed over the rings.

"Thank you," Katie said, running off to find Edward. After searching for ten minutes she stopped and screamed (extremely loudly), "EDWARD ELRIC GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Someone clamped a hand over Katie's mouth. "SHH! God, I'm right here."

Katie kicked him in his human knee, muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'Let me go'

"Ow!" He let go. "Just what do you want?"

Katie handed him the ring boxes, "Please tell me between yesterday and now you haven't forgotten what your supposed to do," Katie said

"Then I'd be lying." He teased. "Just kidding. I remember."

Katie glared at him, "Edward Elric if you screw up my uncles wedding I will screw up your face," She said, walking off.

Roy sighed. "I'm so nervous! I need a drink."

"No, you dont!" Katie said, "Your not getting drunk before the wedding," She said.

"I wasn't gonna get drunk!"

"Says the man with a lower alcohol tolerance than a monkey," Katie said, walking off, and upstairs to see how Riza was doing.

Riza was looking at herself in the mirror, the dress clinging to her waist elegantly. Her hair was pinned up with small white flowers in it. She was a vision in white. "Oh my god," Katie gasped when she walked in the room, "Riza, you look amazing," Katie smiled, "Or should I say, Aunt Riza,"

Riza smiled. "You have to wait until we both say 'I do' before you call me that." She giggled. "Oh what the heck! Yes, 'Aunt Riza'."

Katie giggled, "I better go back down stairs and make sure Uncle Roy isn't trying to find the alcohol," She said.

"There was alcohol in here?!" Riza looked disappointed. "I could've stolen a drink for just 2 seconds."

"Not you too!!" Katie groaned, "And yes, there is. Its for the _reception_," She said, "And oh. If you have a gun hidden under that dress, take it off," Katie murmured before stepping down the stairs.

Riza frowned. "There goes the fun," she said to herself before taking out her gun from her hiding place.

Katie walked back downstairs, setting off to grab her brother from the church nursery (where he wasn't supposed to be) and find Al, who had volunteered to sit with Kasey during the wedding. After Katie gave Kasey to Al she set off the find her Uncle. It was almost time for the wedding to start.

"Katie," Roy said. "I have to tell you something."

"There you are," Katie said, "What is it Uncle Roy?"

"I just wanna say, Thank you. For everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this. But I will. I promise."

Katie smiled at her uncle, "You already have," She said, "More than you'll ever know. Now get in that chapel," She said.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah. Right. Chapel." The only thing on Roy's mind now was him and Riza saying 'I do' and finally being married.

"You'll be fine! Now go. And if you see Edward tell him to stand by the doors, will you?" She said before running back up the stairs to get Riza.

"Sure thing," he called back.

Katie brought Riza downstairs. The doors to the chapel were shut and all the -insert male bridesmaid- and bridesmaids were waiting by the doors to walk in when the time came.

"Riza, you look absolutely beautiful," Gracia said.

"Thank you, Gracia. You look amazing." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

The music started to play and the doors were opened. As all the groomsmen and bridesmaids filed out Katie gave Riza a final smile before walking down to the alter. Riza took a deep breath and walked down the isle. Katie watched her walk down, then looked to her uncle to see his reaction to his bride wearing his sisters dress

_Oh my god _Roy thought. _She looks amazing. Sis, if you can hear me, please, THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH._

Riza took her place next to Roy at the alter, her smile as wide as ever.

"You look beautiful, Riza," Roy whispered.

Riza felt a small blush creep up her cheeks.

The priest started the ceremony. It was quickly time for the vows.

"Will you, Roy Mustang, have Riza Hawkeye to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall life?" He asked, looking at Roy.

"I do,"

"Will you, Riza Hawkeye, have Roy Mustang to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long asyou both shall live?" He said, turning to Riza.

"I do,"

"The rings, please," The priest said.

Katie silently promised that if Edward messed this up she would shoot him in the head.

Edward walked down the aisle flawlessly and handed the rings to the almost happily married couple.

Roy took the ring and said sincerely, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." He slipped the ring onto Riza's finger and looked at her with earnest eyes.

Riza slid the other ring onto Roy's finger, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Roy smiled and slowly lifted her veil.

"Hurry up and kiss her!" Hughes yelled from his spot beside Roy, as best man.

Roy took Riza and gave her the most passionate kiss of a lifetime.

Katie smiled at the couple, and Edward hollered, causing Katie to choke back a laugh.

Roy looked into Riza's eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you," She said. People started to filter out to the stairs to throw rice at the newlyweds

"Uh oh," he said, realizing this. "Quick, let's make a run out the back door. Maybe they won't see us."

"Oh no you dont," Katie said, "No way your missing your own reception,"

"I never said that!" Roy said defensively.

Katie laughed, "Just go. The longer you make them wait the harder their gonna throw,"


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the songs. **

Katie smiled as Roy and Riza danced. It was traditional for the bride and groom to have the first dance. After the song, she watched as they continued to dance

"Um, Katie?"

Katie turned and smiled, "Hey, Edward,"

Ed looked really nervous and was blushing a little. "Hey. Um, do you wanna dance? With me?"

"Sure," Katie said with a smile

Edward smiled back. "Great!" He held out his hand for Katie to take and led her to the dance floor.

Katie heard a slow song start.

Ed looked at her, nervous all over again

Katie felt a scarlet blush creep over her face as they started to dance.

_He looks really hansom_ Katie thought.

_She looks really beautiful_ Edward thought. He looked at Katie as calmly as he could. "This is nice," he said

"It is," Katie said, "You look really nice, Ed," Katie said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome."

Katie heard the song change to a more upbeat song

"This time I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life"

Edward listened closely to the lyrics of the song. He suddenly looked up at Katie, right in the eye

Katie felt her gaze lock into his

"The one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.

I'll know it by the feeling.

The moment when we´re meeting

will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen

So I`ll be holdin' my own breath

Right up to the end

Until that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with"

Edward looked at her carefully. He leaned into Katie so that their head were touching. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head slightly. He leaned in and gently put his lips on hers.

"Cause no one wants to be the last one there," Katie felt shocked but soon kissed him back

"And everyone wants to feel like someone cares," Ed whispered in her ear.

"Someone to love to put their life in their hands," Katie whispered back

Roy looked over from the table where he was talking with Hughes on to the dance floor. "Katie!" he rasped. He felt like his heart was about to stop. Edward had his hands wrapped around his niece! "KATIE!" He yelled.

Katie was entranced in her moment with Edward, she did not hear her uncle yelling.

"Katie!"

Katie still didn't hear her uncle. She moved to kiss Edward again.

Roy walked over, grabbed Katie's hand, and pulled her away. "Katie!" He held her in a dancing position for the sake of what was happening and shook her gently. "Katie," he said again. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I was just dancing with Edward," She lied."He's the only one here my age and I wanted to dance,"

"Don't. Give. Me. That. Bullcrap."

"Dont do this Uncle Roy," Katie pleaded, "For one night of your life, go dance with your wife and dont be the overprotective uncle,"

Roy stayed silent and looked at her seriously. "You really like him, don't you?" he asked.

Katie swallowed nervously and nodded.

He stared at her seriously and then laughed. "I knew you two would eventually end up a couple. Riza kept telling me but I denied it."

"Alright, go dance with him. But just try to protect yourself. If I see one false move, I'll blow him up."

Katie beamed at her uncle, hugging him, "Thank you Uncle Roy," She walked back over to Ed, listening to the song change.

Edward listened to the song change as Katie came back. He soon saw Roy and Riza join in as the song began to play.

"Would you dance

if I asked you to dance?

Would you run

and never look back?"

Katie smiled at Edward, "Dance?" She asked.

He smiled back. "Of course."

Katie smiled as the song played softly in the background, "Well, he's not going to kill us," Katie said triumphantly.

"Thank god!" he sighed. "I'm guessing he threatened to blow me up, right?"

"If you try anything," Katie said.

He chuckled. "I won't. I'm not gonna rush."

Edward leaned in and kissed her once more, feeling like he was on Cloud nine.

Katie kissed him back, feeling ecstatic.

Roy turned back to see them kissing once more. He clenched his fist and looked pissed. Then Riza put her arms around him.

"Roy, let them be," Riza said softly

He sighed. "You're right." He smiled. "As always."

Katie pulled back, happier than she had been since her parents death. Her eyes had a sparkle in them they hadn't had for over ten months

Edward felt amazing, happy that the one girl who understood him more than Winry probably, was in his arms at this very moment.

Katie closed her eyes as another slow song came on, leaning her head on Edward's shoulder as they danced.

Edward held Katie tight as the song played. He looked over and saw Roy and Riza dancing happily. He smiled, happy that Mustang had finally found the one he was destined to be with.

Katie felt Edward's arms tight around her. She'd had a smile plastered on her lips since she'd gone back after her uncle had pulled her away. Before the song changed there was an announcement that it would be the last dance before the reception ended.

"Well," Ed said with a sad smile, "We better make the most of it."

"Yes," Katie agreed with a sad smile

He pulled her in tigher and started to twirl her around the dance floor. Both turned to see Roy and Riza smiling back at them, happy as ever.

Roy winked at his niece, happy that this day had gone so unbelievably well.

Katie smiled back at him and suddenly noticed they were the only ones on the dance floor. She turned her gaze back to Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This has been the best night of my life,"

"I second that."

Sadly, the song came to an end. Edward sighed

"This night has been amazing. It sucks that it has to end."

"There's always tomorrow," She said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah. And that's in just a few hours," he teased. It was already 10:30

"I had a great night, Edward,"

"Me too, Katie,"

Katie looked around for her aunt and uncle, "Wh-where'd they go?"

Ed looked too. "Uh...I think they left."

"Jesus Christ," Katie muttered.

"What?"

"I can't belief they forgot me,"

"BOO!" Roy grabbed Ed and Katie by the neck. "Like we'd ever forget you, Katie."

Katie screamed like bloody murder.

Ed yelped. "Holy crap! What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, really. It justed seemed like a good chance to scare the crap out of you guys."

Katie spun, slapping Roy on the arm as hard as she could

Roy winced and held his arm. "Calm down Katie. Jeez."

"YOU SCARED THE EVERLOVING CRAP OUT OF ME!" Katie yelled

"I just wanted to scare you a little. Just enough to make you yelp like Ed di, not crap your pants."

"That was so not cool Uncle Roy,"

I'm sorry. I didn't expect that to happen. Besides, I've seen you face off scarier things than what I just did."

"Yes, but I wasn't paying attention," Katie said with a glare

"That's not the first. Remember when you were 4 and I played hide and seek with you?"

"That was just cruel," Katie said, remembering it clearly, "I remember Mom almost killed you,"

He chuckled. "Yeah. That was a fun but frightening day."

"Where's Aunt Riza?" Katie asked, looking around. Riza had stayed in the car when Roy went to get Katie. She had soon fallen asleep

"In the car. I came to get you guys to see if you wanted a ride home."

"Um, actually, I was gonna walk Katie home," Edward said quickly.

"Can he?" Katie asked.

He sighed. "Fine. But no funny business."

"Thanks, Mustang." He looked at Katie. "You ready?"

Katie nodded. "When you are,"

He took her hand and squeezed it slightly. "See ya Mustang!" he called out before lleaving the party.

Katie waved goodbye to her uncle and walked out of the party, her hand in Edwards


End file.
